poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Sparx and Gibson's Story)
Sparx and Gibson has arrived in Looney Tunes Town, and then Sylvester appeared scared them Sylvester: Wearing the mask of peace and hope... Comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me, Captain Justice the Cat! He strike a pose. Sparx: Umm... Gibson: I don't know if this is a.... Sylvester: Hey fellas! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word and Captain Justice will make all your problem solved. Sparx: Who us? Sylvester: Um, yeah. Gibson: We are just trying to make some friends. Never mind, forget it. Sylvester: Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and say it. Then remember you vote Captain Justice the cat. Gibson: What vote? Sylvester: Oh, um. Forget about that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here to help. Sparx: Hmm... Gibson: I got it. Tell us about your town? Everything look so festive. Is it always like this? Sylvester: What? That's it? Nothing else? Well, the festivities are on account of the dream feistival, and this is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town. Sparx: You sure? Like what? Sylvester: Oh, you gotta see for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream of I just told you. Sparx: Okay! Thank you! Sylvester: And this time! Don't ever forget! Captain Justice the cat is the one who solved all your problems. Gibson: Um. Okay, we got it, Captain Justice. Gossamer: Oh No! This is not good! Now we can't open the ice cream shop! They saw Gossamer, Lola, Marvin and Pete Pama Sylvester: Trouble? Rescue is on the way! Gibson: A Festival? Sparx: Gibson, maybe we should make some friends around here. Gibson: Okay, let's do it. They approach him Sylvester: Well, if those monkeys that I've saved. I'm stairs you'll have to get in line. I'm working on a progress with those three. Gossamer, Marvin and Pete. Lola: And all we have is some trouble. Gossamer: Yeah. All we were trying to do we make our own special recipe ice cream. Marvin: And we have some trouble. Pete: Come on, it's not a bad deal. Sylvester: I'm so sure you're the victims of sabotage! Marvin: Not quite! Quit making stuff up. Pete: It was just an Ice Cream machine. Wile E Coyote left this for us.. But we don't know how to work on that machine. Gossamer: And we're sorry, Lola. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream. Lola: Guys, it was very nice if you to think of me. Pete: We tried. Marvin: I might be a Martian. But I don't know how to work this thing. Sylvester: Don't worry. Leave it to me- one bowl of ice cream coming up! Marvin: No, Earthling! You're gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Earthling! Sylvester: I want to help you! Minutes alter He make mess around the stage Sylvester: (Growl) This machine is broken! It just needs a good punch... Lola: It won't do it! Gibson: Hey, maybe we can give it a try? Sylvester: No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothing you can do, Monkeys. Sparx: Maybe we won't, but there no harm in trying. Gossamer: Okay! And better you two then him. Here you go, you two. These are the directions for the machine. They making ice cream from the machine and they did it Lexi: Oh my Goodness! This is delicious I may faint. I never had that kind of ice cream. Thank you so... Um... Er Sparx: I'm Sparx and this is Gibson. Gibson: We help people like you guys. Lola: Well, thanks. Sparx and Gibson. Gossamer: Way a go, Sparx and Gibson! Marvin: I finally got it... We had to push this machine the other way. Pete: Hm... I got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavours of ice cream! Sylvester: Not with this thing! Well... Those monkeys might got it work in this time. But that thing need to be wreak! Lola: Don't every think about it! They look Angry at Him Sylvester: Fine! But Captain Justice will be back! He left Gibson: So, about Captain Justice the Cat. You say he's real name is Sylvester? Gossamer: Yeah! He's the biggest trouble maker car in town! Marvin: All because he just calling himself Captain Justice. Because he wants to win the Million Dream Award. Sparx: What's the Million Dreams Award? Lola: That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone vote for who they think is the town's must exemplary citizen. Gibson: I see. So that's what he meant by votes. Pete: And if you win the Award, you two get an amazing prize. Lola: And even though, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the awards. Sparx: Well, that's cool and all. Gossamer: Sylvester wants to get his paws on the prize. Marvin: And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if you put his name on the balance. Pete: But nobody is stupid. All: Yeah They laugh Sparx: Wish somebody else will look out for me. Gibson: I'm sure they will.